Forgiven
by chix
Summary: This is the strangest fic, but, by far, the best one I've written. It's a little thing with the song 'Name' by the Goo Goo Dolls about Petunia and Lily. Not what you think. PG for the utter strangeness and slight sadness of it. And because it's serious. ^


Forgiven

****

A/N: This is really not like something you'd expect from me. I was in some weird mood and this came to me. Slightly sad. And creepy. Please don't come at me with a torch, I'm just a girl. With a twisted mind. 

Disclaimer: Um…all you recognize belong to J.K. Rowling. The song is 'Name' by the Goo Goo Dolls. Please don't sue me, as I have the $12 I got from babysitting and about 2 cents. 

-________-________-________-________-________- 

__

*

And even though the moment passed me by,

I still can't turn away

Fallen dreams you never though you'd lose

Tossed along the way.

*

Petunia Dursley had forgotten her sister long ago. She'd forgotten all the promises, the late night talks, the fun. Petunia forgot her sister when she got that owl with the letter to Hogwarts. Her parents, they'd been so happy just to have another witch with the family name. And it was Lily. 

Lily had been perfect in everything before Hogwarts; she'd been in dance, choir, ballet. She'd taken horse-back riding and was in shows, where she'd always won 1st or 2nd. Even at Hogwarts, she'd done everything just right.

__

*

Letter that you never meant to send,

Lost and thrown away

*

Petunia had been given Lily's things when after the tragedy had happened. Trunks, full of stuff that she just never knew what to do with. Today was the day she was going to sit down and look through all the boxes. The boxes that held her sister's past. 

She sat down on the attic floor in front of three trunks. Opening the first trunk, she saw piles of letters stuffed inside an old leather bound diary. Picking it up, Petunia recognized the name on the first envelope.

Petunia

She ripped it open and pulled out an unfinished letter. There was something else, too. Another envelope. It was a fancy, cream colored envelope made of the finest parchment. Of course, Petunia didn't know the grade of the parchment. 

She opened the first letter to read it. It said:

Dear Petunia,

I know that we aren't on the best of terms and that you and I haven't spoken in such a long time. I was hoping that you would co

Petunia realized that it was something Lily had never finished. It must have been about the cream colored envelope's contents, though. She picked up the envelope and pulled out a very pretty invitation.

Lily Elizabeth Evans and James Thomas Potter 

request the 

honor of your presence at their

wedding to be held on 

September the twenty-fourth nineteen eighty

at twelve o' clock noon in 

the main church on Johnston Lane 

in Little Whinging, Surrey

RSVP: 654.209.167

She gasped. Her sister had never even sent it! 

__

*

Now we're grown up orphans that never knew their names

We don't belong to no one,

That's a shame.

You could hide beside me, maybe for awhile

And I won't tell no one your name.

I won't tell them your name.

*

Petunia flipped through all the old letters, to people whose names she never knew. Sirius, James…the list went on. 

She realized that if she'd been so much nicer to her sister, maybe they wouldn't have died hating each other. Maybe she'd be closer to her. And maybe she'd know these people in life. Not just see their names on these papers.

__

*

Scars are souvenirs you never lose,

The past is never far.

Did you lose yourself out there?

Did you get to be a star?

*

Petunia suddenly felt like there was a divine presence with her. Something soft brushed past her, and she could've sworn someone had whispered 'I forgive you'. 

She looked out the window. Over the main church, where the wedding had been held so many years ago, she could tell anyone that she saw two iridescent, twinkling outlines of her sister and a man, who must have been the 'James' she'd married. 

The window was open in the attic and a soft breeze came in, it tickled her cheeks and played with the wisps of hair by her ears.

Her sister was a star now. A slightly dim star, because of all of the things that had happened. A scarred and beautiful star that would stay in the night skies until the world broke down and the sun and moon didn't come anymore. 

Even after that, she'd still be there. 

"I forgive you" She whispered. The wind caught it and blew it away, to the heavens, to the church, to the cemetery where her sister was buried. To every place that Lily Potter had ever been, it whispered its forgiveness. 

__

*

Don't it make you sad to know that life

Is more than who we are?

*

Petunia cried. She hated how cruel she'd been. All those years of tormenting her baby sister, her only sister, they'd finally caught up with her. 

Lily was gone forever, and they'd never be able to talk and laugh like other sisters did. But they weren't other sisters. They shared their own way of sisterhood, a beautiful, yet cold one. 

__

*

We grew up way too fast,

Now there's nothing to believe

Reruns all become our history.

*

Lily was so happy before, during, and after Hogwarts. Petunia had tried her hardest to hate her little sister because she had become what their parents had wanted Petunia to be- a witch. 

Those seven years must have been perfect at school, and Petunia had made those long, hot summers a living hell. Fights played over and over in her head. She couldn't believe how fast growing up had been. She'd been so caught up in making her Lily miserable. 

It was too late. Now she could only watch the reruns like on the TV because she'd missed the original one. 

__

*

A tired song keeps playing on a tired radio

And I won't tell no one your name.

I won't tell them your name.

I won't tell your name.

I won't tell your name.

*

She'd done it too many times. She'd been so cruel over and over again because it was what those little voices in Petunia Dursley's head had told her. 

It was too late to take it back, to take back insults, things thrown, names told. But it wasn't too late to forgive a soul that was freed from it's horrible pain. 

*

__

I think about you all the time,

But I don't even feel.

Slowly where you are,

Come back down.

*

Petunia wished that this could've happened 25 years ago. So her sister would know that she forgave her. She'd never really thought of her sister as a person with feeling. 

Now that she knew, Petunia wanted to hug her sister and forgive her. And then they could've be in eternal peace with each other.

__

*

And I won't tell your name

*

Lily looked over her sister from the heavens. They'd been forgiven. And now she could finally be a free soul. 

****

-________-________-________-________-________-


End file.
